Fitz and Livvie
by BlueBird1992
Summary: Fitz is the President and when he is in trouble he needs help from the one and only Olivia Pope.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfiction... So please give your full feedback whether it is good or bad! Want to know where I should improve. Also English is not my first language, so apologies for any mistakes. i love scandal and reading different stories here. Thank you for reading. **

**All you need to know that most events from the show did not happen in this story. Olivia and Fitz have not met before this story. Fitz is president and Olivia is a lawyer and has her own ****crisis management firm. **

* * *

"Hi Liv, I need to speak to you asp! I have a client for you, its a BIG one."

Cyrus almost hung up but before he quickly finished leaving the message with "I know that you are discreet with everything, but please Olivia not a word to anyone not even your partners at OPA. Thanks talk to you later."

"Oh and don't forget Ellas birthday this Saturday! Ok?" He hung up.

"Cy!" Said a strong manly voice behind Cyrus that gave him a small fright.

"Who where you talking to?"

"Olivia Pope. My good friend that can help" he continued while lowering his tone to a whisper "she is the best, she can help with your problem." As he finished he winked at Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III the President of United States of America.

"Cy" Said Fitz with a low voice and Cyrus interrupted him "You can fully trust her, don't you worry."

* * *

While finally being able to have a moment for herself after a wild and important case that had Olivia occupied for the last five day was finally over. She was glad it was over before it got to court. She went to her office and sat on her black leather couch to have a nap she noticed that she has a message on her iphone from Cyrus.

She listened to the message that Cyrus left.

"Wonder who it could be?" She thought to herself. "The Governor of Virginia was just publicly shamed for his affair, but no Cy hates him and would never want to help him." as she was lost in thoughts she drifted to sleep.

Few minutes later she woke up shouting "President Grant" she knew that Cy and the POTUS are best friends and work together and he could be the BIG client. As she moved the laptop from her coffee table and put it on her lap and started to search anything on him and his wife to find out more, if he was the client. The not knowing ate her alive. She hates not knowing something that is about the only flaw about her yet she can turn it into an advantage when needed. This was the kind of a women she is. Strong, smart and beautiful.

As she was searching info on her laptop her best friend came into her office with amused look on her face. "What did you too have a sexy dream about the most handsome POTUS? Hmmm?" Abby teased her while Olivia didn't notice her friend, Abby continued " Its a shame his term as president is over in a year. He's still quiet whether he is running again or not." just as she finished her statement she started to fish around an answer from Olivia

"Wait did HE hire you to help him with his next term?" Abby was asking with such energy and excitement in her Olivia wondered where he got it from.

Abby still continued "Cause I know that you helped Cyrus with some small issues, but you never met him right? "

"No I never met him" Olivia answered quickly "And no Abby, he did not hire me and I DID NOT have a sexy dream about him" Olivia answered to Abby while sticking her tongue out.

While exiting Olivia's office Abby yelled " Oh well, don't tell me, keep another secret from me." Olivia rolled her eyes at her statement. "UGH YOU ARE SO FRUSTRATING!" Olivia yelled back with a smile.

* * *

**Saturday **

Olivia knocked on the front door of a beautiful house that has a big garden with the most amazing and colorful flowers. While she waited she looked around and admired the beautiful surroundings. "Ahh" she sighted.

The doors open and Cyrus leaped to his friend and gave her the biggest hug in the world.

"Liv! Finally, its been weeks since we seen each other" he said to her.

"Well you know how work can get very busy and frustrating! Where is James and the birthday girl?" right as she finished Ella run up to her jumping on her and kissing her on the cheeks.

"Hi baby girl! How are you feeling on your fourth birthday?!" Olivia asked as she went inside the house.

Ella started to to introduce her to the guests. There wasn't many just close family and friends, mostly due to the fact that the president was meant to be there with his children who adored Ella.

Cy looked at them both the way they were interacting with each other and he had the biggest smile on his face by just watching them. A knock on the door interrupted him and his thoughts and he went to open the door to his amazingly huge house.

"Hello mister Beene. The president his here. We need to search the premises if that is ok with you." asked the agent standing in a back suit and earpiece.

"Yeah, yeah! Do what you have to do Tom!" at the same time as he was talking back to Tom he started walking to the motorcade that POTUS was sitting in. The agents let him in and said hi to him with a nod. As he sat down next to Fitz he went straight to business. "Hi, look before you go there we need to talk".

One of the agents opened the car and said "It's all safe, you can come in the house Sir."

Fitz replied "Thank you Hal" he turned to his two very eager to see Ella children and demanded with a soft voice to have them to go to the house and that he and Cyrus will be in shortly.

"I guess this is about the Pope women? Yes?" Fitz asked.

"Yes that is right, look after the cake all three of us will go into my office and talk about, you know what." Cy said to Fitz.

Fitz looked at him and raised his eyebrows "Wow Cyrus Beene, not even on your daughters birthday you take a break. Always on his duty." as he finished the statement he smiled at Cyrus she shoot back "Well yes, I DO work for one of the most powerful man in the entire world who seems that he does not care what scandal is about to erupt."

As they both exited the car they both shook their heads and stopped talking.

When both men entered the house everyone turned to them and gasped in sock. Fitzgerald smiled at everyone at looked around the guest stopping on Olivia. At the sight of her he let a small sight out of his lips. His eyes measured her whole body. She was definitely the most attractive and beautiful women he ever saw. He fixed his blue eyes on her and at the same time Cyrus leaned to Fitz and whispered to his ear "That my dear friend his Olivia".

Olivia noticed POTUS looking at her so she walked to them with Ella still on her arms. "Hello Mr President, if I'm right you were just starring at me." She smiled to him. Fitz blushed and did not know how to respond. She was that gorgeous that it made the president speechless.

**Yay please tell me what you think. Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Cyrus interrupted their first moment not realizing that they were just looking into each others eyes without saying a word "Okay, now play nice and right after the cake we all go to my office so we can talk business."

Both Olivia and Fitz Looked at him amazed with raised eyebrows. Cyrus looked back at them both and said "What?!" Ftiz and Olivia gave each other a glance and a cheeky smile. Cyrus now slowly walking way said to them "I am going to look for James, he probably is in the kitchen getting the cake ready."

"So Mrs. Pope, it is very nice to meet you." Fitz finally spoke and trued to her while reaching his hand to her. She shook his hand and replied "It is Miss Pope" she gave a small and simple smile that made him give the biggest smile showing his perfect teeth, all at the same time while replying "Miss."

they were just standing there looking at each other without a word. They were mesmerizing in each others eyes.

James and Cyrus entered the room with the birthday cake that had four pink candles. Ella at the sight of the cake started smiling and hugging Olivia really hard. Fitz was just watching her and admiring her beauty.

Olivia started to walk with Ella on her hips towards the cake so Ella can make a wish and blow the cake. As Ella was small she needed the help of Olivia to blow the candles out and Olivia did.

Fitz was just watching her and when he saw the light from the candles on her face and her making a pout of her lips to blow the candles all he could think was "wow".

Each guest got a slice of cake and socialized with each other. As Olivia was across the room from Fitz talking with James both her and Fitz glanced from time to time at each other making them both blush.

After few minutes, Cy got them both quietly to his office upstairs. As Olivia walked in she saw Fitz leaning on the desk.

"Cy called me few day ago and mentioned that he has a big client for me. I am guessing that client is you Mister President." she said to him as she finished he started to walk towards her.

"Miss. Pope well you are right, but.." she interrupted him saying "Its Olivia"

he continued "Yes you are right, but lets leave it till Cy comes in. Olivia." he gave her a cute small smile.

Now he was standing less then a meter from her and was towering her small figure.

She replied "As you wish Mister President Grant."

"Please, if I can call you Olivia you can call me Fitz"

"That would be inappropriate" She quickly responded while still looking into his blue with a slight grey hint eyes.

"Well inappropriate is going to be when.." Cyrus interrupted him by walking into the room saying "Right lets get down to business." As he turned to look at Olivia he continued "The next thing you are going to hear its only to stay between these walls, ok?!

She shook her head yes and said "Let me guess the President is divorcing his wife."

Both men were shocked and raised their eyebrows at her.

Fitz asked "Um how do you know that?"

"well its simple, you and the First Lady are not intimate with each other." both men were standing still shocked, Fitz let a small chuckle and and Cyrus shouted at him "this matter is not to laugh at! If you want to be re-elected you need to be married. To Mellie. But I understand that this is not possible so we need to settle this as fast as possible without making much damage! Now" he turned to Olivia and asked "How did you know? Are people talking?"

"I know because, every interview any event that you two are at you don't look at each other you don't steal glances. Hell you probably don't talk to each other when not in public. And Mr. President I don't want to sound harsh but both of you for 100% hate each other.

Everyone in the room was quiet still shocked of what happened

Fitz was starring at her and all he could think about was how turned on he was how smart she is and of course how beautiful she looked in that white and black peplum dress that made her curves look beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! thank you for reading and leaving reviews! I am so happy right now! :) **

**I enjoy writing this story and I hope that you like it as well. Again sorry for any mistakes this is not my first language and please leave comments doesn't matter if good or bad! feedback is wanted! :)**

* * *

Just as she has finished, Fitz was still looking at her mesmerized. At the same time James walked in a asked if he can steal his husband away. Before leaving the room Cyrus glanced at them both and said "Okay, well. I can see you have just met the real Olivia Pope." He chuckled and smiled and left the room leaving them alone together.

"It's Fitz" he made a small statement with this demanding and hot voice still not breaking eye contact they had for about ten six minutes. After a few seconds of silence he continued "So, the real Olivia Pope, do you?"

"I do what?" She gave him a puzzled face.

"Do. You. Take. Me. As. Your. Client?" just as he asked with every word he moved a step closer and stopped right in front of her making his head look down and her up.

"I have to think about it." She answered back and started to exit the room he raised his voice a little bit that made him sound husky "YOU'LL THINK ABOUT IT?" he raised his eyebrows in disbelief that she just rejected the President of United States, that she rejected him!

Right after he finished she turned around, stopped and said to him in calm and sexy voice "yes" she smiled and walked out of the room leaving Fitz stunned and wanting more.

* * *

He never met a women that was this powerful yet felt like an angel. Well of course his soon to be ex wife is powerful as well but her power came from greed. Fitz has never had such an amazing connection with anyone except Olivia.

* * *

After a moment he gathered himself and walked back down stairs. He looked around the room and could not see either his children or Olivia, he started to worry about his children and just in that second he heard this angelic laughter that after a second turned to this devilish loud and disturbing laugh that to a normal man would not be appealing or sexy. But Fitzgerald Grant was no ordinary man.

He followed the laugh to the next room, just as he walked in he saw her. He saw her playing with his two adorable children Jerry (13yr) and Karen (11yr) he just stood there for three minutes leaning against the door until Olivia spotted him looking at them. She got up and next to him saying "I hope that you did not hear my laugh!" with the biggest grin on her face still laughing that caused her to make the piggy noise with her nose she blushed and felt so embarrassed he just stood there and looked at her and he just erupted like a volcano laughing with her.

The children came up to them and said to Olivia "Wow! Our dad has never laughed like this! This is so awesome!" they ran out of the room shouting "Uncle Cy! You wont believe us!"

Just when they stopped laughing Fitz said "Thank you Liv."

She was a little bit shocked that he called her 'Liv' only very close people called her that and still that was only few people, but she felt good when he said that with his low and sexy voice.

"For what?" when she asked he leaned foreword with one of his hands on the door frame and the other on his waist. "For making my kids happy. The last time I saw them smiling and having this fun was when they were five and seven and we were all three of us at our winter cabin."

She looked a little bit confused and asked "the three of you?"

"Well yes don't you remember I am divorcing my wife."

"Yeah, but only now."

"That is because I was a coward and though that was best for the children, I only got courage to do it now, after I realized that she cares more to be the First Lady instead of being a loving mother for my kids."

While looking deep into his eyes Olivia said "I do." Fitz looked at her puzzled "You do?"

"Yes I do take you as my client." both of them smiled and said their good nights then Olivia went to say goodbye to his kids after that the Presidential family left to go to the White House.

* * *

Ever since they met they would call each other during late evenings and just chat about their days, even though they knew each other about three weeks now they felt like friends, they have this chemistry between them that even when they are silent they understand one another.

* * *

It was late Sunday afternoon and she was already in bed with a glass of wine. She could finally relax after a long day at work with the most frustrating client she had ever worked with.

She was about to turn the lights out but heard her phone buzz. She picked it up immediately.

Low sexy voice said "Hi"

"Hi"

They just listened to each other breathing for two minutes. They both liked this as somewhat it calmed them both.

"You sound tired did I wake you?" he asked with a worry on his face.

"No, but I was about to go to sleep."

"okay then goodnight Liv"

"No, its fine, I. I just had a long day that is all."

"me too."

Another two minutes went by them without a word.

"How are the kids?"

"they are fine, they actually asked for you yesterday."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't realize you three got so close?"

"Well those two are very smart kids, you know that? After their father." after her statement both of them smiled. Again another few minutes passed of them just enjoying the silence and said their goodbyes.

* * *

It was 10 am and Olivia was getting ready for work as she heard a knock on her door, she grabbed her grey hoodie and zipped it up on her small body. Just as she opened the door her eyes popped open.

"What the F are you doing here?" Olivia demanded to a man standing in front of her. She tried to slam the door in his face but he put his hand and blocked the door and went inside. Now Olivia was screaming at him "Benjamin you have no right being here! You cheated on me and I told you to go to Hell! Now you have exactly a minute to go back IF not I WILL call the cops!" just as she was grabbing the phone from her shelf he grabbed her hands and tried to calm her while yelling "No! I DO have the right ! Now SIT and listen to me IF not I will.."

"You will what?" she yelled back at him at the same time he was still holding her arms and wrists and tightening his fingers. It started to really hurt her. She managed to free her left hand and grabbed the nearest object on her shelf which was her glass award that she got in high school for her violin talents. She smashed the glass award on his head and it broke unfortunately leaving him only bruised but a piece of glass went straight to her forehead leaving a cut.

Right after that happened he stepped back and shouted "Look what you have done now! Are you happy?" He started walking out of her apartment and while he was doing that Olivia shouted back at him "Actually YEAH! I AM VERY FUCKING HAPPY!"

After the horrible ordeal Olivia went to her bathroom and searched through her cabinets for a first aid pack. She then cleaned the wound and put a bandage on it, just as she finished she heard her phone ring.

"Hi Cy, whats up?"

"Hi Liv, are you okay? You sound if you were screaming for two whole weeks!"

"Well I was, I tell you later about it. Now why did you call me Cy?"

"Good and bad news, Mellie is out of the state for a week so we can work on the divorce papers with Fitz, but it has to be at the white house meaning you can spill a word to anyone, yeah?"

"yeah ok, fine when is best time for me to come in Cy?"

"there will be a pass waiting for you at the gate, be here at three, ok?"

"Sure see you then."

"Bye Olivia."

As she finished the conversation with Cy she thought to her self "Great, my first time at the White House and I have a huge cut on my face that cannot be hidden. UGH. And HE will be there." she sighted.

* * *

Later that day when she was escorted to the Oval office to see Fitz she was taken by the beauty of the White House. It was big, beautiful and just simply classic.

"Mr. President is during a conference call but will be finished shortly" Fitzgerald's secretary said to Olivia. "Great thank you." she smiled back at her.

Five minutes later Fitzes secretary emerged from the Oval office inviting her inside "Mr. President will see you now." Olivia nodded as she entered she saw Fitz who was very happy to see her and was signing a song underneath his nose, but his mood changed right the moment he saw Olivia's bandage on her head. He quickly got up and came up right to her and without even thinking he grabbed her head lightly into his hands and went over her bandage very lightly grazing it with his thumb.

"I'm fine"

"you clearly are not, what happened Livvie?"

"nothing just some glass bounced off into my forehead." she gave him a sweet smile but he wasn't buying it.

"Olivia Pope, you tell me now or I will not leave your side until you do." he raised his eyebrows and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. She let a sight out.

"Its a long story."

"Livvie, please let me in and tell me. You know everything about me already." he smiled at her but he was still worried. Good that there was nobody around as they would think love is in the air.

"My mental ex boyfriend grabbed me and I hit him with a glass object."

Just as he heard her say that he closed his eyes, both anger and sadness went through his face. "Tell me his name and I will go out right now and hurt him very badly."

"Relax I took care of it." He still didn't buy it but she hugged him and the biggest smile ever emerged on his handsome face and hugged her back. As he hugged her he smelled her neck that still had some of her coconut perfume smell. He loved it.

"I thought by your anger that it would be harder to calm you, but I guess I was wrong." she smiled and finished "Now give me a tour of this damn gorgeous house Mr. President." as they were walking out of the Oval he smirked and said "Fitz."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thank you all so much for reading! You are all making me happy ! And also Happy Birthday to Tony Goldwyn our own and only Mr. President Grant :) **

* * *

"SHE WILL WHAT?"

"Cy, relax! Its going to be fine!"

"FINE?! FINE FITZ?! Do YOU know that is is going to ruin YOU!"

"Cyrus Beene, I don't care!" Fitz chuckled after his statement while Cyrus was so shocked that he fell to the couch that was in the Oval office.

"You don't care? Huh" he asked under his nose.

"Yes Cy, I do not care." Fitz said it while sitting next to Cy on the couch.

"Fitzgerald this is your life, your career that we are talking about! You cannot not care!"

"I know Cy, but as I said I don't care any more if she is going to go on that interview and say that I am divorcing her. Let her do this, I seriously don't care any more."

"Fitz she is going to ruin your chances to be President for second term. I understand that you have to divorce her. I don't Even know how you managed till now with her."

Fitz interrupted him saying "Me too, I have no idea how."

Cy continued "But running single will not work especially after HER doing stupid interviews! There is no point to even run!"

"Cy, we have to try. Don't we?" he let out a sigh"Now, call Liv and tell her to get the papers ready for Mellies lawyer, so we can get over this nightmare."

As he was reaching for his phone to call Olivia Cy said to himself "the nightmare hasn't even begun."

* * *

Meanwhile Olivia has just arrived at a restaurant for a lunch date. She brought her phone to her ear after it rung.

"Yes Cy?"

"Hi Olivia, look Fitz wants to proceed with the papers and give them to Mellie."

Olivia gave a puzzled face and asked "What? Now? But Mellie will ruin his chances for re-election!"

"Yes I know, ugh, but Fitz wants to do it now. Please talk to him, he listens to you even though I AM his Chief of Staff."

"Yeah sure Cy, but not now I'm on a lunch date with Christopher." she said it with a small smile creeping on her face.

"I though you don't date your clients?" Cy responded with raised eyebrows.

"I still don't Cy. He never hired my firm so he could ask me out, what was I supposed to say?"

"Is he at least hot?" asked Cy with curiosity.

"Bye Cyrus." Olivia said it with a smile and started walking to her date that was already sitting at the table.

* * *

"Hi!"

"Hello, wow Olivia. You look stunning."

"Well thank you, you look good as well."

For the next half an hour the two would talk and flirt a little bit. Olivia thought that Christopher is good looking, but she didn't feel the spark although she thought to herself that it was due to Cyrus calling her every five minutes . Her phone rang once more and she picked it up quite furious now while getting up and apologizing to her date.

"What do you want Cy? I though I told you that I am on a date and not to be disturbed."

"You're on a Date?" Fitz raised his eyebrows from shock.

"Mr. President" she asked quietly. "Why are you on Cy's phone?" she then asked with quickly following "OMG is he okay? Did something happen?"

"No, god no Liv." Fitz said and tried to find out more about her 'date'.

"So you are on a date? With who?" he demanded.

"Fitzgerald Grant, this is none of your business." she made her statement with a small playful smile. He also smiled as she said that.

"You finally said my name, maybe I should get into your business more." he said to her while smiling due to the fact that after weeks of correcting her to say his name she finally did it. He never liked the sound of his name until now. She also smiled on the other side of the phone.

"Well remember this day as it was the first and last time I called you by your name."

"Hah, I don't think so, you'll say it again. I AM sure that you will."

Olivia changed the subject "Anyway Cy told me that you want to proceed with the divorce as fast as possible? Yes?"

"Yes. I don't want to be with her any longer. I have someone else on my mind, my friend."

Olivia didn't respond and about fifteen seconds passed of them being silent in comfort of each others sounds of breathing.

"So Liv, who are you on a date with?"

"Why?"

"Well, I'm curious."

"Why?" she asked with low attractive voice, she wanted an answer from him but still was playful.

"Because Livvie, I like to think that we are friends and I'm curious who is trying to court you ?"

"Court me? Well Mister President what if I want to court him?" she asked with a grin on her beautiful face and continued. "Look, I need to go, I will have the papers ready for Wednesday the 12th. We'll all meet together with Mellie and her lawyers. Be ready. Bye." just as she nearly hung up Fitz said "Livvie?"

"Yes?"

"The man you're with on that date. He doesn't deserve you."

"Why? Why do you say that?"

"Because you're talking to me instead of him." He said it while sitting down on his couch in the Oval office.

"Bye." she said with a firm voice.

"Bye Livvie." After they hung up Fitz was lost in his thought and found himself a little bit jealous that she was with some other guy instead of him. He got up and made his way to Cy's office to give him his phone back.

* * *

'WHAT the Hell was that?' she thought to her self and made her way back to her date for the next seven minutes she was deep in her thought wondering and then excused herself from the table and went straight to her firm.

Whenever Olivia is mad, sad or lost she devotes herself to her work. And so she did this time as well.

* * *

"Abby, Harrison I need the both of you to go Congressman Walters house and grab some of his close, just the basics." just as they were leaving in a hurry Olivia shouted to them "And a suit, or TWO!"

She turned to her client "Now Congressman Walters, due to the police looking for you. You are going to stay here until we make this go away."

"This is why I hired your firm Miss Pope."

"Well who can blame you, we are the best." she said with a cheeky smile.

* * *

**Few Days Later **

"Look all I am asking you is to not to do the interview!" Fitz angry but still steady said to Mellie.

"Not for me. For my kids."

"For YOUR kids? Your kids Fitz?"

"Oh PLEASE! Don't tell me that you finally care for them. This is one of your game plays isn't?!"

"Oh yes, because all I do is use the kids and you." Mellie shouted back at him while crossing her arms. Fitz moved to his cabinet and got himself some scotch.

"All the years we were together all you FUCKING did was use US!"

"You basta.." Mellie was interrupted by Cyrus that came into the office "You two shut up! NOW! We will discuss, YES discuss and not shout in front of the lawyers."

"You'll be sorry Fitz." Mellie looked at Fitz and walked put of the room but before she fixed her outfit and put on a fake smile."

"Fitz, are you an idiot?" before Fitz had time to respond Cyrus continued "Well I guess you are if you were able to fall for her trap again. Next time you two talk is in front of her lawyers, Olivia and me. Do you UNDERSTAND?"  
Fitz sat on his desk and sarcastic said while drinking his scotch "Yes DAD."

It was clear that Fitz was angry and frustrated so he called the one person he thought could help.

* * *

"Stephen! You're brilliant! Now go tell Congressman Walters the good news. Thank you." she gave him a meaningful smile just as Stephen walked out of her office she sat down on her chair and put her feet on the desk. She was very happy that Stephen fixed the situation before any scandal broke out about congressman Walters, just in that second she heard her phone ring and she picked it up after few moments.

"Olivia Pope, how can I help?"

"Well you can come down here, as I am in a need of a lawyer and most importantly a friend."

"Hi" she sounded concerned at the thought of him being unhappy.

"Hi, so what do you think? I can send a car for you?"

"What about Mellie?"

"She is staying at the Blair House."

"Please Liv, I need some company." he pleaded

"Fine. But its getting late so only for an hour."

"Thank you."

"Bye."

* * *

After some time Olivia got into the car Fitz had sent for her. At the white house she was escorted to the Rose Garden and saw Fitz sitting on the grass, it was already and the air was cold. She went up to him and sat right next to him on the grass.

"So what happened Mr. President?"

"I won't answer you till you call me by my name." he demanded while staring straight to her big brown eyes with his grey ones. Olivia by now could tell that whenever his eyes are just grey that he is miserable.

"I can't." she looked down at the grass and waited for him to respond but he didn't.

"I come all the way here to get silent treatment?" she said to him while watching him getting up and walking away he said "I don't need another fight today. Sorry that I called you." he turned to face the White House and started walking to it with his head down and hands in his suit pockets. Just as he was on the steps Olivia said to him "I'm sorry. Fitz." he turned around and his lips started turning into the biggest smile while his body relaxed at the at the sound of her saying his name. "Finally" he said it to Olivia while she was walking towards him.

"See I told you that you will say my name. I was right!" he gave her the most adorable smile and wink while she took his arm and they both walked in to the White House with Olivia asking "So, you wanna talk about it? Fitz."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, Please review and tell me your honest opinions ! Thank you for your previous reviews they are much ****appreciated****! I love this chapter as it has some cute moments! But next chapter will be even cuter as you'll have some sweet jealous Fitz moments. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Olivia and Fitz walked in the residence and in that moment Jerry and Karen ran towards her jumping on her and hugging her "Olivia! Yay! You're here! Do you want to watch the rest of sponge-bob with us?" just in that moment each kid took one of her hands and they guided her to the couch, all she could do was turn around and smile at Fitz and he smiled back at her. Before he joined them on the couch he was looking at all of them and trying to record this moment into his mind. He was amazed with how quickly his kids took a liking to her he was also astonished as for him it was just as fast.

He finally sat down at the other end of the couch and having the kids sitting in between them. Every few seconds he would glance at the three. He just loved looking at them all happy, just in that moment he envisioned all of them happy together playing in the Rose Garden with another two kids that clearly looked like the mix between Olivia and him. As he opened his eyes he couldn't contain his happiness, Olivia looked at him and gave him a small sweet smile.

Jerry quickly fell asleep on the couch so Fitz took him in his arms and made their way to Jerry's room. After tucking him in he made his way back to the room to only find an empty couch. He wondered where Livvie and Karen went. He thought that they are probably in Karen's room so he went that way, before entering the room he stood there and listened on the girls conversation.

"Liv?"

"Yes sweet girl?"

"Will you come by more often?"

"I'll definitely try, but I'm very busy."

"Please try. You make all of us very happy. Especially my daddy" Her statement made Olivia both blush and smile.

"Well I try, goodnight." Olivia got up and put a small kiss on the girls head and just when she was walking out Karen said to her in a very sleepy voice with her eyes closed "I wish you were my mom." After hearing her say that Olivia stood there shocked and could not move.

On the other side of the wall Fitz was listening to everything and Karens confession made his heart melt a little. He too wanted Liv to be the mother of his kids.

Olivia exited the room and by accident because she did not notice him she walked right into him. She looked up to his beautiful eyes and they both found themselves a minute later still holding their eye contact.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hi, to you too Liv."

"I should go, it's very late."

"Or" all Fitz wanted was for her to stay nothing else, just her with him for some time. Just the two of them.

"Or?" asked Olivia with hope and curiosity in her voice.

"We sit down and watch a movie."

"It's late. And you are the Leader Of The Free World Fitz. You can't just sit all night and watch movies with your lawyer." Olivia stated and tried to say goodbye even though something in her told her to stop protesting and just stay.

"Right now you're my friend. And I want to spend some time with my friend." he let a small sigh

"I am asking for too much Liv?" he raised his eyebrows and waited for her response. He knew she would say no again but he was ready to protest and change her mind.

"Fine but just for an hour Fitzgerald Grant." she responded to his pleas with a firm voice and a smirk and then moved and walked to sit on the couch.

Fitz was just staring at her shocked that it was that easy to convince her.

"Well, are you coming or what?" She asked while patting on the couch to signal him to sit down.

Fitz sat next to her and moved his arm and draped over the back of the couch where she was sitting. For the next hour or so he would make small circles with his thumb on her shoulder. At first it felt awkward and gave her butterflies in her stomach when he touched her but then she liked it. She liked it very much the smell of him and his touch and once in awhile they both gave each other glances.

Fitz yawned making Olivia realize what time it is. "Wow, look at the time! I should go, I have a very hard day tomorrow at work." she already dreaded tomorrow knowing it will be miserable as hell as her ex from college hired her to help with is divorce from his wife of two years, he also hired her as he wants to be close to Olivia again. She's over him the problem is he's not.

"I know I should apologize for keeping you, but I won't." he looked into her eyes and fixed a strand of her hair and moved it behind her ear. Olivia closed her eyes at the feeling of him touching her. She liked it, but she knew she shouldn't. After a second both of them got up and Fitz walked with her to the car he arranged earlier for her and made one of his agents to go with her. He wanted to be sure she was safe getting home.

"Thank you for coming. It meant a lot for me." He smiled and lowered his body to be able to hug her. The hug was more then just a friendly hug. Their bodies spoke the words they both couldn't and they both enjoyed taking each others scents.

Just as they wrapped up the hug and started to release each other Olivia said back to Fitz smiling "Any time Fitz." after that she entered the car and it drove off with Fitz looking at her drive away as he planned how to make her his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! please review! I tried to add some Mellie/Fitz fights and their divorce. I hope you'll like it. :) **

* * *

"Hello Sir, are you ready to see the devil's assistant?" Cyrus asked Fitz when he came in to the Oval office.

"Mellie and her lawyer are already here?" Fitz got up from his desk and walked towards the middle off the office to meet with Cy.

"Yes" Both Cy and Fitz sat down on the couch.

"And where is Olivia? And the other lawyer Mr. Finch?" Fitz was curious why Olivia didn't call him in the morning, after being cosy with each other last month they started to talk in the morning too.

"They just arrived. They are getting their staff from the car."

"Well, do you believe? I'm almost single again Cy." Fitz poured some scotch to his glass.

"Almost. First you need to survive the Mellie hurricane. Hell pour some for me too Fitz. Need to be ready." he smirked at Fitz.

Fitz's secretary entered the room "Mr. President, Mr Beene, your lawyers are here."

"Great thank you Margaret. Send them in, please."

"Hello Cy, Mr. President." Olivia hugged Cy and shook her hand with Fitz.

Fitz gave her a weird look, he was blind sided when she called him that but also turned on the way she said it, he got goose bumps all over his muscular body.

"Yes, hello Mr. President and Mr. Beene." Stephen shook both men's hands.

"Now let's get to business." Olivia opened up her briefcase and started preparing the divorce documents.

Fifteen minutes later Fitz, Cy, Olivia, Stephen and Mellies lawyers all sat down trying to workout the divorce.

"Look Fitzgerald, I don't want anything. All I want is the custody of our children." Mellie pleaded while trying to push fake tears.

"I always told you to go in to acting." Fitz said sarcastically to Mellie.

"Mr. President what is Mellie here trying to say is that you're a busy man. You're the President and you are not going to be around the kids." Said Mellies lawyer.

"You're just doing this to cause me pain through them as you know how much I love those kids. You're such selfish BITCH that you only want what is best for You" Fitz shouted at Mellie.

After that the lawyers were arguing with each other while Fitz was just sitting there watching Mellie with a disgusted look. He didn't understand how can someone be this selfish and horrible. The most frustrating thing he thought was HOW he even married her.

He thought to himself if all of this was worth it, but even though he hated her she gave him his children and that was all he could think about right now, about Jerry and Karen.

Fitz finally spoke out and everyone got quiet "Fine Mellie, tell me and the lawyers what you want. Money, the House in California or Texas. You name it. Just don't take the kids away. Think about them, at least this once."

Everyone turned to look at Mellie after a moment of silence she finally spoke out. "Fine. As you have this HOUSE I want all of the other estates, and an interview next week to announce our divorce, Fitzgerald." Mellie finished her sentence with a devilish smile.

Fitz's mouth dropped as he heard her demands. He knew she was evil and self absorbed, but that. That was the devil. Fitz just got up and while exiting the room he said to everyone "I don't care, give her whatever she wants. I'm going to my children."

Before speaking up Olivia sighed and looked at Mellie and her lawyers "Well, I guess this meeting is over. Please have the list of demands faxed to me by tomorrow so we can sort this as fast as we can. Thank you goodbye."

Everyone exited the room and went on to their next thing. Olivia wanted to stop by the Residence to try to talk to Fitz but she thought it would be better to first call him, he did not pick up so she went on with her business giving time for him to cool down. She knew how he felt after dealing with his soon to be ex wife.

* * *

**Later that day**

Fitz called her before going to sleep. Olivia picked her phone up after the second ring and all she heard was "What the hell was that?"

"What was what Fitz?"

"You know, 'Mr President'? I thought we're over that crap Livvie!"

"Fitz, I wanted to keep today professional. You did hire me for my expertise didn't you?" she smiled to the phone.

"To be honest, I hired you because I was amazed by you. And attracted. Still am."

Olivia didn't know what to say she was astonished, she moved from her side to sit up against the headboard of her bed. After a moment of silence she changed the subject.

"Fitz. How are the kids? Are they alright?"

"They're fine. Huh, you see even you care about them much more then their own MOTHER."

"Fitz, please calm down, I know your angry just think about something else."

"Okay, then how was your day Liv?" he tried to be calm and lowered his tone.

"Ugh not better then yours. My old boyfriend from college hired me as his lawyer."

"He did?" Fitz sat up in his bed curious of what she'll say next.

"Yeah, but I refereed him to another firm."

"Why?"Fitz was more curious. He was thinking if she still had some feeling for the other guy.

"It's nothing Fitz, it doesn't matter." Olivia tried to quickly change the subject but failed to do so.

"Liv, why?"

"It's really nothing, goodnight." She tried to hung up but she couldn't so she said as fast as she could "He kissed me." even though nothing really happened between her and Fitz except for some flirting and touching she felt like she has cheated and she felt about about it. she closed her eyes and waited for him to respond.

"Did you kiss him back?" Fitz now a little bit annoyed he closed his eyes as he said this and waited for her to answer.

"NO! I pushed him back and slapped him." Olivia quickly explained to calm him down.

"You slapped him? Wow Livvie, I'm proud. And happy." Fitz chuckled

"Why?" Olivia raised her eyebrow.

"Because you didn't kiss him back" Fitz now very happy and grinning.

"Fitz"

_a moment of silence. _

"Livvie"

_a moment of silence._

"Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Livvie."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone ! First I want to thank all of you for reviewing and sending me private messages with your support! I especially want to thank IAMASCANDALLOVER for being so nice and private messaging me. This means a lot to me! So thank you very much! I hope that everyone enjoy this chapter and please give your honest reviews :)**

* * *

Fitz walked to Cy's office and saw him throw his phone across the room and throw a tantrum.

"Wow Cy, doing some cardio?"

"Yeah, yeah. Make all the fun you want. You should be happy you don't have to be married soon." he gave him a look while walked over to his couch.

"Another fight with James I guess?" Fitz asked as he sat next to him.

"Yeah he wants to adopt. Twins." he sighed and continued " I love Ella more than anything in the world, but Fitz I am NOT a family man." Cy raised his voice a little bit and the end of his sentence.

"Hah that is true. I still remember like it was yesterday when you pushed that kid off his bike." he laughed and continued "and the poor kid fell into that lake!" he started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Well he did smile to me." Both men chuckled but where interrupted by the phone ringing again.

Cy got up from the couch and walked over to the other side of the room to pick up the phone. "Its James" He stated and took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm gonna go, let you to hash this out. Bye" Fitz left the room and Cy mouthed 'see you later'.

* * *

"Liv. Hi. How are you?" Fitz asked the second he picked his phone up.

"Hi Fitz, yeah um I'm good." Olivia said back to him.

"You sure?" Fitz sat up in his chair worried a little bit.

"Yeah, I'm just very busy with work. Listen I called you to tell you that Mellies lawyers faxed her list of demands."

"Oh so you're not cancelling on me today." Fitz now started to relax and sat back in his chair.

"No. Where did you get this impression?" Olivia asked while rising her eyebrows not knowing what he was talking about.

"No it's just that I thought.. You just sounded like you have bad news."

"Well I do, when I visit you and the kids we're going to work for a little bit on the divorce."

"So I'll get to see Olivia Pope in her lawyer mode again?" Fitz smirked

"Yes. But I promise that we won't work for the whole evening."

"I hope so Liv." Fitz gave an even bigger smirk.

Cy entered the Oval and told Fit "Sir there is a situation. We need you in Situation Room in 5 mins!" then he exited the Oval.

"Livvie I need to go. My meeting may take longer but I want you to come at four anyway so the kids could spend some time with you." Fitz loves the fact that the kids admire her and that she adores his kids.

"Okay Fitz, I'll see you later. Bye" Olivia said with cute low voice.

"Bye Livvie."

* * *

**Later that evening**

"Olivia! Hi! We're just finishing our homework if you want you can help us. Karen is in the study room." Jerry welcomed Olivia and walked with her to the study room.

"Hi Karen!" Olivia smiled and walked over to the girl who was sitting and rub her back as she said hi.

"Hi Olivia." Karen gave a small smile that instantly turned to a frown.

"Hey what's wrong?" Olivia began to worry.

"It's nothing Liv." The girl tried to avoid the conversation.

"Karen come on whats wrong. You can tell me anything!" Olivia tried to get an answer from the girl.

"Our mother is trying to convince us to live with her after the divorce. But we want to stay with our Dad." Jerry told Olivia as she looked at them both in a small shock, Karen nodded to Olivia.

"Hey, don't worry! I'm one of the best lawyers here in DC and I WILL make sure that you'll stay with your dad! Okay?

"You promise?" Both of the kids looked at Olivia with hope.

"YES." Olivia stated and gave them both hugs.

"Now, what do you need help with?" Olivia smiled at them both and helped them with their homework later they sat on the couch in the residence and ate some ice cream and played some monopoly. All three of them had a good time and later Olivia tucked them in as it was their bed time.

Now Olivia was sitting on the couch looking over the divorce papers making sure everything is there that needs to be and Fitz had came back after a stressful and hard day it was already 10 pm. After entering the room where Olivia was working he stood there for a moment looking at her wishing she was there every time he came back to the residence. Waiting for him. Olivia noticed that Fitz had came in after a moment "Hi."

"Hi Liv." He smiled and let a small sigh.

"Hard day?" Olivia asked and Fitz was making his way towards the couch.

"Yeah, there is a situation in East Sudan. Very stressful." He sat down next to her.

"Well I don't want to keep you from your sleep so I'll just go. We can finish this tomorrow." Olivia started to pack her documents back to their folders.

"No. Stay."

"Fitz. You're clearly very tired and you need your beauty sleep." Olivia made a joke that both of them laughed at although she was worried for him.

"All I need right now is you." Fitz said to Olivia that made her give him a small sweet smile and Olivia put her hand on his cheek. When her skin touched his face he closed his eyes and started to relax.

"Livvie." Fitz sounded seductive yet sweet with still closed eyes.

"Yeah?" Olivia asked while putting her hand down.

"Come here." Fitz moved a little bit to her and showed her to move closer as well.

"Okay." She smiled and sat closer to him, he now took her into his embrace putting his head on to her shoulder.

Both of them enjoyed this moment and finally felt that they are relaxing after both of them having a stressful day.

"Can we do this for one more minute?" Fitz asked as he was tightening his arms around Livs small body.

"Just a minute." Both of them nodded and one minute turned into few hours still in each others embrace to the kids waking them up. Olivia and Fitz woke up and looked at each other and then at the kids in shock.

"Liv, what are you still doing here?" The kids asked smiling while waiting for a response from both of them.

Olivia and Fitz were now in trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Thank you for your support! I just loved writing this chapter! And Olivia and Fitz are in trouble! What will happen? Well read on and find out! :)**

* * *

Both Olivia and Fitz were in shock they looked at each other one more time and smiled nervously at each other then at the kids. Both Karen and Jerry were standing there watching them and then Jerry asked "Should we go eat breakfast?" Even Jerry was 11 he was smart. He didn't want to make anything awkward so he changed the subject.

"Yeah kids let's go get breakfast! How about waffles?" Fitz agreed and gave Jerry a thank you smile.

"You coming Olivia?" Karen asked her.

"I think I'll just head home." She looked at the three.

"Nonsense. You're coming with us." Fitz came up to her and held out his hand to Olivia. Everyone was looking at her waiting for her answer.

"Fine. You win. You all turned the Grant charm." Olivia smiled and walked to them patting the kids on their heads but missing Fitz's hand. She doesn't want to rush into anything. He's still a married man and she's his lawyer.

"Grant charm?" Fitz raised his eyebrow and looked suspicious at Olivia. He noticed she didn't take his hand so he moved to Karen and took her into his arms. He didn't want to rush Olivia. He has feelings for her that he never had for anyone and doesn't want to ruin it by begin to pushy.

* * *

The four walked to the kitchen and Fitz started to prepare everything to make waffles. Olivia and the kids sat at the island. Olivia was eyeing Fitz suspiciously as he was preparing breakfast.

"So the President cooks?" She smiled at him.

"Daddy always makes breakfast for us." Karen responded and her and Fitz smiled at each other.

"Livvie, how do you want your coffee?" Fitz turned to Olivia.

"Regular with honey. Thanks" Olivia replied

"Honey? To coffee?" Fitz gave her a look and started to make her coffee.

"Yeah it's delicious. You should try."

"Maybe I will."Fitz winked at Olivia which made her blush a little. He gave her the coffee and smiled again. Olivia got up from her chair and walked towards Fitz "Here I should help you. It's only fair."

"NO." Fitz replied with a firm voice and while standing behind her he put his hands on her tiny waist and moved her back to her seat. Olivia was a little bit shocked of how he touched her and where, but she enjoyed his hands there. She blushed at him when he put her back to her seat.

"You sit down and watch." Fitz winked at Olivia once more.

"Okay I'll just enjoy the view." they both smiled at each other.

After sometime every once in a while Fitz and Olivia made eye contact making them both blush.

The kids noticed the way they were smiling at each other and Karen took the opportunity to ask "Olivia, when will you stay here again?" The kids where once more starting at both Fitz and Olivia waiting for an answer. Olivia was so taken back she hand no idea what to say.

Fitz also didn't know what to say so he spoke up and changed the subject "Okay, breakfast is ready."

Everyone moved to the table and they all sat and ate in a comfortable silence with kids taking to each other about their tv shows. Olivia spoke up to Fitz "This is very good Mr. President" She smiled at him.

"Well next time I'll prepare something better." Fitz winked at her.

"What makes you sure there is going to be a next time?" Olivia gave him a smirk. Before Fitz replied he took her coffee and took a sip and answered her "I know there is going to be a next time." He gave her a huge smile and starred into her eyes.

"The Grant charm may worked on me once Fitz." She responded to him while still both looking into each others eyes.

"Now KISS." Both kids commented on their closeness. Both of them blushed and turned completely red on their faces.

"And you better eat." Fitz ordered his kids but in a fun way and smiling at them while he did so he put his hand on Olivia's knee and sipped her coffee again. She did not object to either of his actions. She liked what he did.

* * *

After all of them finished eating Olivia and Fitz got up and started to clean up while the kids went to get dressed and ready for school. Fitz was washing the dishes and Olivia was drying them with a cloth, each time Fitz passed her another plate she couldn't look away at his muscles that were clearly visible as he rolled his sleeves of his suit shirt up. He noticed her looking at him every time he caught her he winked at her making her blush. After they finished Olivia went back to the kids to say goodbye.

* * *

She then walked to Fitz again and said "Okay, I'll be back at 3 today with Cy to work on the divorce." While she said that she had to look down as she felt guilty that she likes Fitz who's still married. She continued "I need to change before Cy sees me. If he does he'll kills us both." She stated and started walking towards the door and Fitz followed her and hugged her from behind holding her close, he put his head on her shoulder and whispered to her ear "So we'll let him." He smiled. Olivia turned to now face him "Fitz, you're married."

"Not for long." He quickly answered her back.

"I'm your lawyer." Olivia tried to explain. She wants this to continue but she feels some guilt because he's still married.

"Also not for long." Fitz told her she didn't know how to respond and now they were staring into their eyes once again. After a moment of silence Fitz continued "Look, I know that I'm married. But the marriage was never a marriage. It was all just for the politics. And I never loved Mellie. I would have left her a long time if it wasn't for Jerry and Karen. I thought its for the best staying with her for the kids but I was wrong. She doesn't deserve them." Fitz got a little bit emotional when taking about his kids knowing that they deserve a mother that loves them.

Olivia was still looking at him, she gave him a brief hug and then told him "Look, right now I don't want to complicate the situation. I'm your lawyer. After the divorce we can talk about this." Olivia smiled at him trying to put him at ease.

"Promise?"

"I do." Olivia assured him.

"I don't want to lose you Livvie." Fitz was looking at her waiting for her to answer.

"You won't. I promise. Now I have to go change and get the documents ready for later."

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple of hours. Bye Livvie."

"Bye Fitz."

* * *

Later that day in the Oval Fitz, Olivia and Cyrus were discussing the divorce and how to prepare for the divorce going public.

"I'll say it again Cy. I don't CARE what she wants. Give her anything except for the kids." Fitz a little bit on the edge got up and walked over to the window.

"I still think we should threaten her with her secrets so she doesn't RUIN your Presidency SIR." Cy raised his voice.

"That's blackmail Cy. I don't want to go there." Fiz walked back and sat down on the couch again next to Olivia.

"I think we can work this out. Make her happy and still have your presidency." Olivia raised her voice.

"How?" Both Cyrus and Fitz asked while looking at her.

"Probably after the divorce Mellie would like to run for office and she's going to need support." Olivia looked at them both now getting up and walking still continuing "And having the president on her side will look very good." While Olivia was stilling walking Fitz took her cup of coffee and drank from the cup. Cy didn't notice what he did and looked at Olivia saying "Oh how much I missed working with this Olivia." He smiled at her and she smiled back at Cy and she continued now standing in front of Fitz who was sitting on the couch drinking her coffee "It will also look good for you when running again for next term as it will look to the American people that even after the divorce you're still supportive of her. They'll eat it up. Trust me." After she finished she took her cup form Fitz and drank from it making Fitz smirk. Fortunately Cy didn't notice as he was still processing what Olivia just proposed.

"You Olivia Pope are amazing! This. This is brilliant! It will make the divorce go smooth in the media." Cy went over to Olivia to hug her. "Now I'll go make a conference call to Mellie and her lawyers so we can talk this out."

* * *

After three hours of taking on Skype all parties liked the idea as everyone will benefit from this solution so everyone agreed to this proposal.

"Okay, I'll go draw up the papers then I'll send it to the other lawyers so Mellie can sign both the divorce papers and the agreement we just talked about." Olivia said this to the two men and started to pack all of the documents but she was interrupted by her phone ringing "Sorry guys, I need to take this." Olivia went outside of the Oval and Cy continued "After you sign the papers both of you will go on an interview making the announcement that this happened gradually. That you lost the spark and the best thing to do is divorce."

"You were right once again Cy. Olivia is brilliant." Fitz smiled at Cyrus and leaned on his desk. "Cy I want to ask you..." Fitz was interrupted by Olivia entering the Oval in tears. At the sight both of men ran to her side and Fitz asked "Livvie what's wrong?" Cy gave a weird look at Fitz due to his nickname for Olivia.

Olivia still didn't say anything so they moved her to the couch and sat next to her both trying to calm her down. Olivia finally opened her mouth and said while sobbing "He's dead."

* * *

**Thank you for reading ! Don't worry I won't make you wait! Not long anyway! **


End file.
